


Every Inch of You

by smuttyrobron, zoeteniets



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Aaron, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyrobron/pseuds/smuttyrobron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeteniets/pseuds/zoeteniets
Summary: I have kept the setting for this fic vague on purpose. This fic could be taking place at any stage in their relationship, whatever works for you!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have kept the setting for this fic vague on purpose. This fic could be taking place at any stage in their relationship, whatever works for you!

Sometimes, Aaron likes to be in charge.

He’s in that sort of mood today. Something in him wants to break Robert down, see all his facades slip away so that he can peer beneath, see all of the parts Robert keeps hidden from everyone but him.

Robert thinks that they are just having Saturday night sex. When Aaron raises an eyebrow and hands him the cock ring, Robert slips it on eagerly with a cheeky wink. It’s as if he thinks that this is just an amusement, a little bit of spice. But Aaron needs more than that, and he knows Robert will give it to him. Eventually.

But the struggle is what makes it worth it.  

Robert’s already half hard when he puts the ring at the base of his cock. He lies back on the pillow enthroned like a lord and Aaron can’t help the smile that comes to his lips. God, he is such a prick sometimes. As punishment, if it can be called that, Aaron decides to tease him a little. He situates himself between Rob’s legs, but rather than going for Rob’s cock like he knows he wants him to he only wraps his hand around Rob’s neck and pulls him in for a deep and long lasting kiss. Rob moans in appreciation and moves his own hands into Aaron’s hair. Aaron breaks away at that, moving instead to Robert’s throat, wanting to know that for now, he is calling the shots.

It might be considered cruel of him, to spend so much time on ravishing his lover’s neck. But Aaron knows from experience that he can get Robert to full hardness just with a feel well-placed bites and kisses at the point at which Rob’s neck meets his shoulder.

Aaron can feel it rubbing against his thigh, hot and hard and insistent.

“Mmm, is that for me?” he murmurs.

“You know it is,” Robert’s voice is still a little too reassured for Aaron’s liking today so he reaches out and twists one of Rob’s nipples with his finger. Robert hisses, somewhere between delight and pain.

“I’m going to take you apart tonight,” Aaron warns, “and you are going to love it.”

The dash of pain Aaron has administered seems to have done the trick, because this time Robert just nods in response. He’s still got his smirk on though, so Aaron applies a bit more pressure. Robert takes a deep breath, pushes his chest into Aaron’s hands, silently asking for more, Aaron is happy to oblige.

They stay like that a little while, Aaron gradually working the arrogance out of Robert. When he finally slides his hand down lower to stroke at Robert’s erection the man is close to begging.

That is more like it.

Aarons not been with anyone whilst they were wearing a ring for a while, so he is fascinated by the extra hardness and redness of Robert’s lovely dick. He loses himself a while in examining and fondling it until Robert grows impatient and bucks his hips up.

Aaron takes pity, if it can be called that, on him. He takes the very tip of Rob's cock into his mouth, gently sucking on the head, letting the flavour of Robert burst on his tongue. Robert gasps a little, and Aaron takes the opportunity to slide a lubed finger into him.

By the time he’s using three fingers to scissor his lover he’s also got most of his cock in his mouth. When Robert gasps and grips the bed sheets in his fist Aaron knows he’s read. He moves quick, slides a condom on and presses the head of his cock to kiss at Robert’s entrance.

Robert is becoming desperate, just as Aaron planned. As Aaron slides into him Rob reaches up with the hand that isn’t tangled in the bed sheets and pulls Aaron down for a kiss. He allows it because he can taste on his tongue just how desperate Robert is. Robert is pulling him closer with everything he has, rubbing any part of his skin against Aaron.

Good. He’s nearly there. But not quite.

Aaron breaks away again. He looks down at the gorgeous sight below him. His face is flushed, colour high on his cheekbones, sweat glistening on his forehead. The blush leads all the way down to his chest, interrupted by the intermittent bruises and bites that Aaron left there as he tried to wind Robert higher. Then, lower, Robert’s cock is a deep and angry red. It looks so lovely that Aaron wants to kiss it again.

“Don’t stop!” Robert pants desperately.

Aaron runs his hands through Robert’s hair, “Don’t worry; I won’t.”

He does, however, pull even further back, and is delighted to hear a frustrated whine from Rob. But then he nudges the taller man to turn onto his stomach. He’d thought to have Robert on his hands and knees, but it becomes apparent that he’s too weak to hold the position, collapsing back onto the bed and rubbing his frustrated dick along the sheets.

“Hold on for me babe,” Aaron says, running his hands down Rob’s back. He can feel the muscles there flutter as Aaron’s hands apply pressure.

“Please…” Robert moans.

“Please what?”

“Please…” Robert whines again, his coherency failing him.

“What do you want me to do love?”

“I want… I want…”

Putting Robert on his front was clearly a good idea. Aaron knows that if Robert were facing him he’d be reaching up to distract him with kisses. This way, lying on his front with Aaron’s arms and legs pinning him down, there is nowhere to go. Robert has to confront his desires and his needs head on. This is exactly what Aaron wanted.

“Fuck me, please…” Robert begs. And who is he to deny such a wonderful request.

In all honesty, Aaron is pretty keyed up himself. He’s hard enough as it is without a cock ring. It must be torture for Rob.

So, Aaron slides into Robert’s tight and welcoming heat again. He lies down on Robert’s back. He knows that his weight must be pining Rob to the sheets and denying him much room to move. But Robert tries anyway, shifting ever so slightly back into Aaron’s embrace.

Rob is incoherent, exactly as Aaron wants him. So Aaron places his lips at the edge of Rob’s ear and whispers all the things he wants to tell him. All the ways he loves him. All the things he means to him. And, like this, there is nothing that Robert can do but lie there and take it.

And as Aaron finally feels like Robert understands just how much he is loved, he gives one final powerful thrust and comes.

Aaron’s head is a little fuzzy, and it takes him a while come back to himself and see Robert still lying there. The frustration seems to have been fucked out of him. Instead, he is just lying there in the heat of their bodies. A content little smile on his lips.

But Aaron isn’t quite done with him.

Aaron encourages Rob back onto his back.

“That was lovely…” Robert breaths.

“Yes, it was,” Aaron agrees. “There’s more to come.”

“More?”

“You didn’t think I would be so cruel to leave you without coming?” he says, gesturing to Robs still hard dick.

“I don’t mind,” Robert says and Aaron genuinely believes him.

Aaron leans down to peck him on the cheek, “I know. But I have something else for you.”

With that, he kneels up, places his legs on either side of Rob’s hips, and reaches behind himself.

Rob had been so distracted when Aaron had led them both to the bedroom and told him what he’d planned for him that he hadn’t had a chance to notice the plug nestled securely in Aaron’s ass.

Robert looks like he’s seen God.

“Aaron… my God, I can’t,” he gasps in awe.

“Yes, you can love. I know you can,” Aaron reaches over and grabs another condom. He’s tempted to roll it on with his mouth, a trick that Robert taught him, but he figures that would cross the line to cruelty. Instead, he just checks that he has enough lube in him, and then sinks down onto Robert’s delightfully hard shaft.

He presses his hands down onto Rob's chest as he bottoms out, unable to do anything but throw his head back and moan. Robert feels so good inside him. They’ve always fitted together like puzzle pieces, but that extra bit of hardness courtesy of the cock ring is driving Aaron even higher. His refractory period isn’t that quick, but he can feel his own cock give a valiant twitch.

It is at this point that Robert totally loses it.

If he thought that Robert was incoherent before, he’s reached a whole new level now.  Robert is totally lost, eyes blown wide, his mouth open in a silent scream that occasionally gives voice to little grunts of pleasure.

“I love you like this,” Aaron muses, “so lost and so pliant. So totally mine.”

“Yours… yours…” Robert echoes on each downward thrust.

“I am the only person who knows you like this. I am the only person who sees you like this,” Aaron rides him even harder, wanting to drive his point home. “I am the only person who can look beneath all those layers you put up around yourself. I see what’s underneath them. And I love you.”

With that, Robert comes, arching off the bed with a heartfelt cry.

Aaron see’s Rob black out a little so he presses his hand to Robert’s cheek and eases him entry through it. When he’s satisfied that Robert is ok, he cleans up as best he can, before sliding back under the covers and onto Robert’s chest.

Robert stirs and hums contently. “That was amazing,” he says with a faint tinge of awe in his voice.

“You’re amazing,” Aaron responds, still needing to make his point.

Robert doesn’t say anything, just winds his arms tighter around Aaron.

But then he asks, “so, what was all that about…?”

Aaron lifts his head a little so that he can look Robert directly in his eyes for this next bit.

“Sometimes, when you think I am not looking, I see the way you look at me. And I wanted you to know that everything you feel for me, I feel for you too, so much. I know I don’t say it very much, so I wanted to show you.”

Aaron sighs and rests his head back down, rubbing his hand soothingly over Robert’s chest, Over his heart.

“I love you, Robert Sugden. I love every inch of you…”

Aaron feels Robert place a kiss to his temple. He’s not going to press Rob any further tonight, thinking that he’s probably given his lover enough to ponder over. Instead, he just lies there, his ear against Rob’s beating heart, and holds him tight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few AU's planned that need explicit scenes for plot purposes. This is my attempt to practice. I wrote and posted this very quick so that I didn't have the opportunity to freak out or over think it. I'm not quite sure how this came out, but I do hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
